Life changes as they know it
by angelgirl8687
Summary: Cody's wife struggles to tell him about her pregnancy after finding out herself while she was visiting her cousin


Cody sat in the house that he shared with his wife Gabriella. He was thinking about calling her or his father, when his sister-in-law walked in with her fiancé Paul. Kelsi and Gabriella may look exactly alike, but couldn't be more different in not only personality and what really made the twin sisters different was the fact that Kelsi always wore her hair short and Gabriella always let her hair grow long. Cody liked Gabriella's long hair.

"Morning, Kels." Cody greeted her with a smile.

"Morning, Cody. Whatcha doing up this early?" Kelsi replied as she and Paul sat down at the kitchen table with him.

"Honestly, I don't know. Do you happen to know when Gabi is coming home? She forgot to tell me before she left." Cody said.

"Today. Dave called me a bit ago and said that her plane leaves at nine." Kelsi responded.

"You miss her, dontcha?" Paul asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, I do. It's weird without her here. I mean she's usually the last one down and the first one up. So it's just really quiet day and night. So what brings you two by?" Cody answered.

"We thought that you could use some company after being alone all week." Paul responded.

Before anyone could say another word, Kelsi' cell phone began to ring. Kelsi had to dig around in her purse to find it. Before she could find it, the ringing stopped. Once she finally found her phone, she looked to see who it was that called. She saw that it was Gabriella that called.

"Who called babe?" Paul asked.

"Gabs. I wonder what she wanted. Her plane leaves in two hours." Kelsi answered.

"Maybe it was to say good morning to her sister and her soon to be brother-in-law." They all heard the familiar voice coming from the kitchen doorway.

They looked towards where the voice came from. All three smiled when they saw Gabriella standing there with a smile of her face. Kelsi immediately got up and hugged her sister followed by Paul and Cody. Although Cody was the last one to get a hug, he got the longest. He missed having his arms around his wife.

"Wow. What a welcome home." Gabriella said once Cody let go of her.

"I thought your plane didn't leave until nine. Why are you home early?" Kelsi stated.

"Well I wanted to surprise you guys, so I had Dave tell that my plane was to leave at nine. But you guys had to go and ruin the surprise, so I'm gonna just go upstairs and go to sleep. I didn't sleep last night. Early flight and no sleep don't mix." Gabriella replied as she turned to head towards the stairs.

"Get your little ass back over here and spend time with your family." Kelsi said as she grabbed Gabriella's arm to keep her form going any farther.

"Yeah, I've been here alone all week. Now that my wife is back, I want to spend time with her." Cody piped in.

"Ok, you all act like I've been gone for years. We have more then enough time to spend together after I have a nap." Gabriella responded.

"Hello. You forget about someone?" someone asked from the living room.

"Oops. Y'all want to come into the living room to see who followed me home." Gabriella commented as she started to walk in the living room.

Cody, Kelsi, and Paul followed her looking confused. When they reached the living room the saw a man and woman sitting on the couch with Gabriella and Gabriella had her head on the man's shoulder and was about to fall asleep. Cody walked over to the couch and picked her up and sat on the other couch and put her head on the pillow that was in his lap. Kelsi just stared in shock at the man. She hadn't seen the man in awhile. She was really happy to see the man. He stood up and Kelsi walked over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"What in the world. What are you doing here?" Kelsi asked as she pulled away.

"Can't I come and visit my cousins whenever I want?" the man replied.

"Dave, you know you can visit us anytime you want to. Who's this with you?" Cody asked as he started to run his hand though his wife's long hair.

"Well I would like you guys to meet my wife Madeline, Maddie for short. Maddie, this is Gabi's husband Cody, her twin sister Kelsi and her fiancé Paul." Dave answered as he put his arm around Maddie.

"When did you get married and why wasn't I invited. I'm your favorite cousin." Kelsi complained.

"I got married last week. Gabriella was there. I don't play favorites with my cousins. I love you both equally. And it was kind of a last minute decision." Dave responded.

"Guys I think we should keep our voices down because Gabi looks like she fell asleep." Paul pointed out.

They all looked towards the couch and saw Gabriella with her head in Cody's lap and a blanket over her. Kelsi smiled and shook her head. She looked at the others and motioned them to sit down on the other couches. Dave grabbed Maddie's hand and pulled her to his lap as he sat down.

"Poor Gabi. She's so exhausted. She didn't sleep last night. She was looking forward to coming home. That's all she would talk about. "Dave said.

"Yeah. That and her husband and sister. Although I think she forgot to mention that she was a twin and how beautiful this house was." Maddie piped in.

"Thank you. It was a wedding gift from my father. This house belonged to my great-grandparents, and then my grandparents lived here. My father got it as wedding gift from his parents, so I grew up in this house. I have a lot of memories in this house. I'm glad my father didn't sell this house to strangers when he moved. I hope when and if Gabi and I have children, they'll add to the memories to this house." Cody said while running his hand through Gabriella's hair.

Dave and Maddie shared a knowing look. They both knew that Gabriella was already expecting their first child. Gabriella had told Dave at the urging of Madeline after taking a home pregnancy test and before Madeline and Dave got married. They both knew that Gabriella was dying to tell Cody but was too tired to share the good news at that moment. Dave sat there remembering the day Gabriella found out that she was pregnant.


End file.
